priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Cyalume Mikan Coord
(スーパーサイリウムみかんコーデ) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Silky Heart. It was first seen worn by Mikan Shiratama in Episode 104. This coord is the upgrade to the Silky Heart Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A dress made of several layers. The top portion is white with thick golden designs and lining. The top skirt layer is cut to resemble thick wings, matching the gold angel wings sewn to the back of the waist. The winged sleeves are in two layers, the second of which is also gold, while sewn to the front of the chest is a large pink heart on a gold base adorned with tiny cyan and dark pink stones and a smaller, pale blue heart. White to pale blue gradient angel wings rest behind the ornament with a small gold bead chain beneath it. The skirt has three layers, the top a pale blue semi-pleat with a single white line, the second frosted pink ruffled with a single white line, and the final a white ruffled petticoat. Hanging from the wings on the back is an ornament to match the one on the chest, including a three layer ribbon, each adorned with three gold or white lines on the sides, connected to a gold or pale pink heart. The top ribbon is frosted pink, the second pale blue, the last white. Comes with gold heart themed arm accessories and a fluffy white collar with tiny gold hearts hanging from it, along with white gloves that have a pale blue gradient on the top of the cuff and a gold bracelet with tiny white angel wings attached. Shoes White boots with parts of the material cut out from the top of the foot and back of the leg. Going up the center of the foot are two small hearts, one pale blue, on white, attached to the ornament matching the one on the chest. A single gold wing connects to the side of the ornament, and on top of that is a chain of white hearts connected to pale blue ribbon that wraps around the leg. The cuff is a gold heart accessory to match those on the arm, and includes a matching accessory for the top of the right leg. Accessory A gold tiara with five hearts in front of it, three white and two frosted pink. Game is a Lovely-type Super Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Silky Heart. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.3 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts CkB86MXUYAAit7I.jpg CvCEhHVVIAAkEV4 002.jpg CvCEhHUVMAE36tV 002.jpg Ct7HEODUkAQKufR.jpg CuuOrsGVMAA-jye.jpg large.jpg 白玉みかんPPR.jpg News 160825 03.png Gaarumageddon .jpg 9.png PPR MikanCyalume.png Shiratama Mikan 4.jpg Pripara mikan chibi render by yukicchipripara-da5scw5.png Thumb chara03-02.png 001_size6.jpg DD32VIDV0AAq-bV.jpg IMG 20170924 220425~01.jpg DRZk1a4U8AAU80o.jpg Product 1026416.jpg Anime Screenshots Ep 104 18.png Ep 104 22.png Ep 104 23.png Ep 104 25.png Ep 104 26.png Capt3535436745ure.PNG Capt5643758ure.PNG Ca756876pture.PNG Captu53427re.PNG Captur36547e.PNG Capt576586ure.PNG Ep 106 3.png Ep 106 4.png Captu76767re.PNG Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Silky Heart Category:Super Cyalume Rare Category:Divine 2016 Vol.3 Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Mikan Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Category:Coord Box Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1